changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Centaurs
"Ride the wild ways of life!" Born from dreams of passion and lust in the decadent days of Ancient Greece, Centaurs are a wild kith; lascivious barbarians of Thessaly. Cousins of the Satyrs, they have much in common with their goat-legged relatives, with unfettered libidos, viewing kithain, mortal, and horse alike as fair game for their lusts. Description Physical and active, they possess great stamina and a weakness for alcohol, a trait that exasperates their already low self-control. Disdaining the cities of Man, they are dedicated to living in a more natural environment such as wilderness freeholds, and unsurprisingly, they make excellent outdoorsmen. Living in troops they can be uncontrollable and rapacious, often mingling with Satyr Tragos (and vice versa). Such parties are the wildest you can ever encounter as many unwary kithain have found out. It should come as no surprise to learn that most hail from the Unseelie Court, calling themselves 'Ixions' after the progenitor of their lust. These Centaurs are barbaric, thinking little of forcing their attentions on weaker individuals. Sadly, the Seelie Centaurs are in the minority, but are regarded with great admiration and respect. Calling themselves Chronus after their mythological father, the great Chiron was a member of this group. Many follow his example, holding their beastial natures in check through force of will and decicating themselves to higher ideals, and the pursuit of art, crafts, and herbalism. Indeed, all Centaurs have a great aptitude for such pursuits, but only the Chronus really take advantage of this birthright. Rarely evincing any concern for the titles or trappings of nobility, they have nonetheless earned themselves a reputation as the best cavalry in the service of both Courts. In their duties as cavalry they act as hit-and-run archers, scouts, and skirmishers, or the rare knight; fully caparisoned, armed and armoured, with torso plate, barding and shield, often wielding a lance. These rare knights are usually the Chronus, the Ixions lacking the civility and control for such a position. They have an affinity with the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Centaurs are a rugged kith, combining the torso, head and arms of a muscular man with the body of a poweful horse. Typically hirsute, they wear their manes of hair long and wild, and rarely shave. Despite (or perhaps because of) this they possess a feral appeal that many other kithain (especially Satyrs) find irresistable. Their ears are pointed and their hair is typically dark due to their Greek heritage. They disdain clothing, finding it uncomfortable and impractical for their equine bodies. Like Satyrs they are shamelessly forward and sexual beings. Childling Centaurs are wild and playful, running and singing with gusto. They often enjoy giving their childling friends rides. Wilder Centaurs are carefree, sexually active and athletic. Only those of the Chronus are temepered enough to enjoy other pursuits, but even they are prey to the occassional indulgance. Grump Centaurs reach the epitome of their aspect as either lustful, wild kith, prone to vice and lacking in control, or gracious, intelligent and wise. Many Chronus see it as their life-task to pass their knowledge on to those worthy and willing to learn. Given their physical restrictions and wild nature, Centaurs favour an outdoor lifestyle, living in isolated communities, living off the land or perhaps becoming rangers, ranchers or park wardens. Chronus often become wise hermits, sought by other kithain for their wisdom and tutelage. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Centaurs have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Stature of Equs: With the body of a muscular horse, Centaurs are strong, swift and hardy. They gain +2 dots of Strength (even above 5), +2 dots of Stamina (even above 5), and can move at double their normal rate. In addition, they gain one extra Bruised Health Level at Childling seeming, and a further extra Bruised Level upon reaching Wilder seeming. They can attack with their hooves (Str + 1 damage) and can never botch an athletics roll. Wild Wisdom: Despite their savage appetite, Centaurs have an innate aptitude for arts, crafts, and natural medicine. They gain one extra experience point per session that may only be spent on learning an art, craft or herbalism. they don't mystically acquire this knowledge. They must still seek it. Frailties Curse of Dionysus: Prone to lusts and wild passions, Centaurs find it difficult to override their beastial natures. The difficulty of all Willpower rolls to resist temptation or maintain self-control are increased by +2 (or even more if the Centaur is intoxicated). It points to the sheer determination and strength of will of the Chronus that they rarely succumb to their base urges. Stature of Equs: Their greatest strength is also their greatest problem. Any activity that is beyond the abilities of a horses body is effectively impossible for them. They can obviously use tools, weapons etc. because they have human torsos, arms and hands, but they obviously couldn't drive a car, climb a ladder etc. If the Storyteller is feeling generous, he may allow the Centaur to 'drop' her Fae seeming for a scene, thereby becoming a normal human, but doing so automatically inflicts 1 point of temporary Banality. Views on Other Kith Adh-Sidhe: Dull and dark, their 'NightMare' form a mockery of a real horse. Weak-willed and sinful. We would have destroyed them long ago if not for the Chronus. Bean-Sidhe: Constantly moaning. I'll give them something that will really make them 'moan'. Brutes. Bendith y Mamau: Hideous and irritating. Leave them with their petty music. No appreciation for the finer things. Boggans: Homely and homey, sedate and boring. Arrogant gatecrashers! Eshu: Now they understand the thrill of freedom! Wild, free spirits but never offer them a drink... Fatae: Fatae look real fragile but... Coarse, selfish beasts. Goblins: Foul-featured. I go limp just looking at one. For all their bravado, they're easy to prank. Clurichauns: Drink! Drink! Drink! Woah! Feck off me drink ye ass! Nockers: Sinewy and unappealing, but they have made some unusual sex-toys... Philistines! Pooka:'' Mmmm...cute and furry... Christ! Would ya look at the size of that! '''Pixies: Mmmm... I'll make their noses curl... Damn! I was so sore I couldn't walk for weeks! Redcaps: They don't savour their food. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse... Satyrs: Mmmmm... Mmhmmmm... Sidhe: Schwing! Hubba hubba! My god... Selkie: Wrap your flippers around this! That's just sick! Sluagh: They can get into some really unique positions... They're led through their life by their genitals... Trolls: Big, hard, and disciplined. Good for a brawl. Weak-willed barbarians but able fighters. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/centaur.html